<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>exhaustion by Dream_Seer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293146">exhaustion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seer/pseuds/Dream_Seer'>Dream_Seer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Tension, Tsundere Gavin Reed, he has three cats and they're all as dumb as he is, i love them, someone help these gay idiots, they're so dumb about feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seer/pseuds/Dream_Seer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>figured i should post a few of my older stories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin yawned, draining yet another cup of coffee.<br/>
“Detective reed, I think it would be best for you to go home and get some rest.” Nines said for what felt like the hundredth time that night “you have been at the precinct for over 24 hours.”<br/>
Finally, Gavin set down the stacks of papers and rubbed his tired eyes. “Hmmm fiine.” he groaned, getting up from his chair and stretching. “What about you tincan?”</p><p>Nines looked down at the mountains of papers they still needed to look through. “I can stay here, we still have a lot of work to do.”<br/>
“Hell no, I ain't going home unless you do,” Gavin said, sitting back down and crossing his arms.<br/>
“Ga- Reed, I don’t need sleep like you do, besides, Hank and Connor are already asleep at home and I don’t want to wake them.”<br/>
“Wait, you live with Hank still? I know he only has one bed, does he have you sharing a couch with Connor or something?”<br/>
“Oh, as I said I don’t need sleep, I simply stand while I am in stasis.”<br/>
“Are you telling me that Hank is having you sleep standing up? I am going to kill that old dickwad when he comes into work tomorrow.”<br/>
Nines couldn’t help but smile as Gavin got angrier, face getting slightly red as he mumbled insults under his breath. It made all kinds of little alerts pop up in his vision, but Nines was used to ignoring them now. It was just part of working with such an unpredictable man.<br/>
“Okay i’ve decided, you’re coming home with me.”<br/>
Nines’ eyes widened as a slight blush spread across his face and even more errors came across his vision “what?”<br/>
“I have a couch, it’s comfy.” Gavin looked away, blushing as well. “I- I can’t have you being exhausted, I'm not doing all this work myself.”<br/>
Before Nines could correct Gavin, he was already gathering his stuff and heading towards the door. Nines smiled and followed, trying to make his face listen to him and stop being so red. </p><p>~</p><p>Gavin led the way to his apartment, looking even more tired than before. Going so long without more than a nap in the breakroom was clearly getting to him.<br/>
The second he opened the door three angry balls of fur tried to run out and then meowed angrily when Gavin shoved them inside with his foot.<br/>
“Come on ya little bastards, I'm too tired to chase you around the neighborhood.” Gavin said, exasperated “I'm sorry I was gone so looong”<br/>
Nines quickly went inside and shut the door, preventing their desperate escape attempt.<br/>
“Ugh, I'm gonna go feed them, make yourself at home or whatever.” the cats followed him to their food bowls, meowing the whole time.<br/>
Nines scanned the area, taking in every single detail of the small apartment. It was the first time he’d ever seen Gavin’s home, and could possibly be the last depending on the detective’s mood.<br/>
The place wasn’t extremely dirty, but still a bit cluttered (mostly with fast food containers and cat toys.) Other than a couch, tv and small coffee table, the place was empty of any furniture or decorations. There were only two doors other than the entrance, most likely leading to the bedroom and bathroom.<br/>
“You can turn on the tv if you want, I'm gonna get changed outta these gross clothes,” Gavin said, finally pleasing the three angry fluffballs enough for them to leave him alone.<br/>
Nines nodded and sat down on the couch, taking off his jacket and folding it neatly in his lap. He turned on the tv, just letting it play in the background as he continued to scan every inch of the place, trying to figure out what he could about the man.<br/>
“Ugh, you’re watching the news?”<br/>
Nines jumped slightly, too absorbed in the stains on the carpet to notice him come up behind him.<br/>
Gavin grabbed the remote and then sat down on the couch, changing it to a random action movie. “What, did I really startle you, the almighty robo man? You must really be tired”<br/>
Nines froze as he saw Gavin without his usual jacket. Gavin had never once taken his jacket off at work, so Nines had never seen the scars and tattoos trailing down each of his arms. He decided immediately he needed to memorize every single one.<br/>
Gavin didn’t seem to notice Nines’ staring, focused on the movie.<br/>
“R- reed, I think you should probably sleep. Aren’t you tired?” Nines finally said, snapping himself out of his trance.<br/>
“I still have some coffee left in me, I don’t think I could sleep yet,” Gavin said, trying to hold back a yawn<br/>
Nines could obviously tell he was lying but simply scooted a little closer instead of repeating himself. “...thank you for letting me stay here detective reed, I appreciate it.”<br/>
“Hey, just call me Gavin, okay?” Gavin smiled at him, scooting a little closer himself.<br/>
Nines felt his face blushing again as he slowly leaned in, feeling Gavin’s breath against his own lips. Gavin’s eyes gently fluttered closed as their lips met, just for a moment.<br/>
At that moment, one of the cats jumped up onto Gavin’s lap, meowing loudly for attention. They both jumped, immediately retreating to the opposite ends of the couch.<br/>
Gavin chuckled nervously, face bright red. “So uh, I should be getting to bed. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow”<br/>
Nines nodded, trying to look anywhere but Gavin’s lips.<br/>
“Goodnight.” Gavin quickly stood up, cat in his arms, and practically ran to his room.<br/>
Nines laid down on the couch, unable to get the image of Gavin out of his mind all night long. </p><p>~</p><p>Connor waved at Nines and Gavin as they walked in, slightly confused that they came in together "You two look tired, long night?"<br/>
Both of them blushed and avoided his eyes, quickly moving past him and to their desks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it ended without them actually admitting their feelings or at least making out haha, i should write a full story about them someday where i can really go all out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>